oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Tranquillity
Details Walkthrough To start the quest, go to the kitchen in Varrock palace, then go east and then south, into a fenced garden where Queen Ellamaria is. Speak to her and she will hand over a list of the plants she needs. Ring enchantment Player should then get the Ring of charos obtained from Creature of Fenkenstrain quest, head for Draynor Village and talk to the Wise Old Man. He will tell a story about Queen Ellamaria before she was married to King Roald, as well as the origin of the Ring of Charos. Player should give the Ring to the Wise Old Man, after which he would ask 7 questions to test whether the player is capable for the possession of an activated Ring. The answers to the questions are as follows: #Show them a range of colours so that they can come to a compromise. #Take his generous gift even though you have no need for it. #It's absolutely, unquestionably the most interesting thing I've ever done! #Put on the silly helmet and jump into the cannon. #You of course (Player Name), no one could ever challenge your greatness! #Ask me nicely and I might consider it. #No, especially not that wise old man, who doesn't look at all suspicious. After answering the questions correctly, the Wise Old Man will enchant the Ring of charos and return it to the player. The player will need to wear the activated Ring (shown as "Ring of charos (a)") and use the dialog with the term "charm" to persuade most of the NPCs the Queen asked to find. Obtaining the seeds Next, head to the NPCs the Queen asked to find. Note: Player can visit the NPCs in any order. Elstan, south east of Falador Go to the allotments between Falador and Draynor Village, and talk to the gardener Elstan. Using the charm options, he will ask the player to plant some marigold. Agree his request without using the charm option. Player can get one marigold seed and grow it in the nearby flower patch. For the marigold Elstan will hand over the Delphinium seeds. If you give him an ordinary marigold he will tell you he hasn't seen you grow it and you won't get the Delphinium seeds. Lyra, Port Phasmatys Player should have the Ring of Charos (a) equipped, and prepare 3 onion seeds, a bucket of compost / super compost, a rake, a seed dibber and a watering can for this part. It's also recommended to bring some plant cure or about 100 coins. Go to the undead farm between Port Phasmatys and the Fenkenstrain's Castle. Speak to Lyra at the allotments, using the "charm" option until she requested player to grow some onions. Agree her offer without using the "charm" option. Rake an allotment and pour the bucket of compost or super compost. Plant some onions in the allotment, water the plantation every turn, and cure disease if necessary. Use the bribe on the onions and go off and visit another gardener. When the onions are fully grown, speak to Lyra again. She will give player 3 yellow orchid seeds and 3 pink orchid seeds. Kragen, Ardougne Player should have the Ring of Charos (a) equipped, and prepare 3 cabbage seeds, a bucket of compost / super compost, a rake, a seed dibber and a watering can for this part. It's also recommended to bring some plant cure or about 100 coins. Go to the farm at the north of East Ardougne. Speak to Kragen at the allotments, using the "charm" option until he requested player to grow some cabbage. Agree his offer without using the "charm" option. Rake an allotment and pour the bucket of compost or super compost. Plant some cabbages in the allotment, water the plantation every turn, and cure disease if necessary. Use the bribe on the cabbages and go off and visit another gardener. When the cabbages are fully grown, speak to Kragen again. He will give player 4 snowdrop seeds. Bernald, Burthorpe Player should prepare a rune essence (pure essence will also work), a Ring of Charos (a), 2 plant cure potions, a hammer and a pestle and mortar. Go to Burthorpe, preferably by rubbing a games necklace. Go to the local bar and enter the garden behind it. Talk to Bernald, using charm options when necessary. He will tell the player that his vines are dying and needs a cure. Use one plant cure on the vine and player will find it's not working. Talk to Bernald again and he will instruct the player to find Alain at Taverley. Go to the tree patch at Taverley (near the gate dividing P2P only area and F2P area) and speak to Alain. He will provide a method of adding some rune essence dust into the plant cure to enhance its power. Use a hammer on a rune essence or pure essence to crush the stone into rune shards, then use the pestle and mortar on the shards to make some rune dust. Use the dust with the remaining plant cure potion to get a strengthened plant cure. Bring the potion back to Burthorpe and use it on the diseased vines. The vines will now be cured. Talk to Bernald and he will give some Burthorpe vine seeds. Dantaera, Catherby Go to Catherby farming patch and talk to Dantaera. Use the charm options whenever possible and Dantaera will let the player to cut a branch of the White Tree, which is on the top of Ice Mountain, near the Oracle. After talking to Dantaera, player should prepare a plant pot, a pair of secateurs, and a watering can with water. If the player prepares an empty plant pot he / she has to use a gardening trowel on any patch to fill the pot with some soil. On the other hand, the plant pots being sold in the farming shop are already filled with soil. Then the player should go to the top of Ice Mountain and find the White Tree. Use the pair of secateurs on the tree and the player will get a White tree shoot. Use it in the plant pot with soil (you will need a trowel) and water it. After a while the branch will grow into a sapling and available to be planted in the specified tree patch. Brother Althric, Monastery The steps mentioned in this part should be followed strictly. For the rose seeds, player should go to the garden at the north side of the monastery, with the Ring of charos (a) equipped. Trying to take the rose seeds and Brother Althric will stop the player. He will claim the player wearing an "Evil talisman" and demand the player to throw it in a well in Edgeville, or simply destroy it. Player should NOT throw away or destroy the Ring BEFORE being told by Althric to do so. It is suggested that the player should go to Edgeville and throw the Ring in the local well. Otherwise, the player will have to go to Fenkenstrain's Castle and pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain in order to recover the ring. With the ring thrown away or destroyed, player can go to the monastery and attempt to take the seeds again. This time Althric will be pleased and will allow the player to take the rose seeds. There are three kinds of rose seeds - red rose seeds, pink rose seeds and white rose seeds. If the player has thrown the Ring into the well, the monk would also provide a method to recover it. Player should get a fishing rod or fly fishing rod, and use it with the well in Edgeville. It might take several tries but the Ring would eventually be recovered. Getting the statues Since the Queen has treated all the soil in the garden patches, no watering is needed. However, they take time to grow (the White Tree spends the longest time), so player is recommended to get the statues when the plants are growing. Player can talk to Queen Ellamaria and ask about getting the statues. She would provide a trolley for the player to push or pull the statues. When there is a statue on the trolley, player can choose to "Push" or "Pull" the trolley, causing the trolley to move 1 square away from or towards the player respectively. The option "Big push" allows the trolley to move several squares away from the player. Teleport is recommended for players to get to the statues' original places. Statue of a former King, Lumbridge Walk or teleport to Lumbridge, then walk out of the castle. Examine both statues and use the trolley on the one described as the statue of a "king" (should be the one on the south side). Push or pull the trolley across the bridge directly outside the castle. Once the trolley is on the other side of River Lum the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of Varrock palace. Push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south, into the Queen's garden. The statue should be placed on the east side slot. When the trolley is pushed beside the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Statue of Saradomin, Falador The best method is using Falador Teleport since player will end up right next to the statue. Upon using the trolley on the statue, a cutscene will appear, showing two guards at the north gate being killed by a black knight while the player tried to push the statue onto the trolley. After the cutscene, the player should pull or push the trolley out of Falador as soon as possible. If the player uses too much time the guards will discover the statue has been stolen and the player will have to start it all over again. Once the trolley is out of Falador the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of Varrock palace. Again, push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south, into the Queen's garden. The statue should be placed on the central white slot. When the trolley is next to the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Gardening Player should prepare a rake, a spade, a seed dibber, and two buckets of compost or super compost, as well as all the seeds and saplings obtained from earlier parts. Pour one bucket of compost / super compost in each stone pot. Use the rake to wipe out the weeds in all farming patches, and plant the seeds / sapling to where they should be placed. After all patches are fully grown and the statues are in place, talk to the Queen and she will ask the player to get King Roald. Go to King Roald and talk to him, using the charm options whenever possible. He will follow the player to the garden. After a funny cutscene the Queen will reward the player and the quest is finished. Reward * 2 Quest points * 5000 Farming experience points. * An activated Ring of charos. Player can wear the activated ring to charm various NPCs to pay less for certain services, or get choices that are otherwise unavailable. * 1 Apple seed * 1 Acorn * 5 Guam seeds * 4 doses of Supercompost potion, each can be used in compost bin to turn compost into super compost. * After the quest player can visit the garden and pick fruit from the White Tree. Each fruit restores about 8% of energy. Trivia The Black Knight that comes and attacks the two guards while you're taking the Falador statue has the same name as the PKer that the Wise Old Man asks you about. Category:Quests